Henry Lau
Perfil *'Nombre Chino:' Liu Xian Hua (刘宪华 - 劉憲華) *'Nombre Inglés': Henrythumb|368px *'Coreano': 헨리 *'Nickname:' Mochi *'Lugar de nacimiento': Toronto ( Canadá) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11 de Octubre, 1989 *'Grupo Sanguíneo': AB *'Posición:' Vocal, Rap. compositor secundario, bailarín principal y violinista *'Altura': 176cm (5'9) *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Padre de Hong Kong y madre de Taiwán, hermano mayor y hermana. *'Grupo:' Super Junior, Subgrupo, Super Junior M (para China). *'Compañíal:' SM Entertainment *'Casting:' SM Global Auditions 2006 *'Especialidad:' Violin, piano, breakdance, batería, ballet, danza latina, singing *'Educación:' A.Y. Jackson Filmografía *Apareció en la CCTV en "Stage Of Youth (青春舞台)" como estrella invitada. 2009. *Hizo un cameo en la película de Super Junior "Attack on the pin up boys", el chico que se hace el dormido en clase y sale el final de la peli bailando con todos. 2007. *Alvin and the superband, sólo como voz. 2007. *TV shows':' Super Junior Show ·''' Princess Diary '''· Mystery 6 ·''' Full House '''· Super Adonis Camp ·''' Super Junior Mini-Drama '''· Idol Show ·''' Super Summer '''· Explorers of the Human Body · Band of Brothers Biografía Henry Lau (nacido el 11 octubre, 1989), mejor conocido como Henry, es un cantante de pop chino-taiwanés canadiense. Es uno de los dos nuevos miembros adicionales de la Sub-Unidad de super junior, Super Junior M, siendo el otro Zhou Mi. Henry habla fluido dos idiomas: inglés ( su lengua materna) y mandarín, se defiende con el cantonés, coreano conversacional, japonés y algo de francés.thumb|230px Henry Lau aprendió a tocar el violin a la edad de seis años y también aprendió una forma única de bailar popping mientras estaba en secundaria. Asistió hasta los nueve años a la escuela "North Toronto Collegiate Institute" y luego se cambió a "A.Y. Jackson Secondary School" (Toronto) por el resto de su secundaria antes de ser elegido en el 2006 Sm Entertainment Global Audition in Toronto, Ontario. Su primera aparición fue en el video de Super Junior "Don't Don" en septiembre del 2007. Unos meses después, Don't Don se volvió el hit número uno en corea. En 2008, Henry fue añadido a Super Junior M y el grupo debutó el 8 de abril del 2008 en China, lanzando su versión del video de "U" y un álbum titulado "迷 Me" después de haber incorporado el violín de Henry. Henry regresó a la industria de la música después de un descanso de un año como Super Junior-m y su primer mini-álbum: Super Girl (Ep) que fue dado a luz en china el 25 de septiembre del 2009. En el mini-álbum, Henry no muestra como toca el violín. En 2010, Henry compuso una canción llamada ' 진심 "All My Heart" para el cuarto álbum nuevo empaquetado de Super Junior, con Leeteuk. Y para el Super Show 2, únicamente produjo y escribió una canción titulada "Sick of love" que fue escrita en inglés y no ha sido registradas oficialmente aún. Las áreas en donde Henry se especializa se mantienen en tocar el violín, el piano, popping y el canto. Comenzó sus clases de violín a la edad de seis años, aparentemente, solía llorar cuando tenía susodichas clases, y después de solo un año bailando, Henry aprendió el baile popping .Ganó muchos premios por el violín y piano performances como la "Silver Medal en Nivel 10 de Violín" por el Real Conservatorio de Música de Canadá (premio concedido a la calificación más alta registrada en Canadá por performances de violín en nivel 10 en la provincia ese año), y ganó premios por sus bailes también. Curiosidades *﻿Ha ganado muchos premios por tocar el violín, el piano y bailar. *Su nickname "Mochi" es porque sus mejillas son tan regordetas como las bolas de mochi. *Es el miembro más pequeño de Super Junior M *Hizo 11 años de violín, 6 años de ballet y estuvo un año aprendiendo breaking (popping) y participando en las competiciones de dicha modalidad posteriormente.thumb|230px *Sus modelos a seguir son Andy Lau y el miembro de Super Junior Lee DongHae. *Es quien menos se baña en Super Junior m porquel siempre entrena hasta bien entrada la noche. *Odia los estilos de pelo largo. (Para él). *No sabe nadar. *No puede comer comida picante. *Fue elegido por todos los miembros de Super Junior M, como el integrante que más come. *DongHae roba de sus snaks. *Es el miembro al cual le cuesta más levantarse. *Su récord en dormir fueron 17h seguidas. Galería de fotos ﻿ henry_lau.jpg 15xu3yu.jpg 3149938329_4ebb0f77f5_o.jpg 3149920237_a4ac5d56c4_o.jpg Henry_6.jpg Henry_30 1 2011 _singapure.jpg SMILEY13.jpg Henry_3 1 2011 _singapure.jpg Henry_lau54.jpg henrymnetuk5.jpg 3149916919_36f3aa70f2_o.jpg 3150737742_549ecb4745_o.jpg Henry_lau1.jpg Henry_lau_gato.jpg Henry_lau34.jpg Henry_lau42.jpg Henry_lau56.jpg Henry_lau67..jpg henry1..jpg Henry_Lau__24122009001026.jpg Henry_Lau_by_gikgik_Love.jpg 3790ceHnery_lau.feberero2011.jpg ﻿ ﻿Enlaces ﻿ http://i.yoho.cn/1234567qi/logview/1271495_3_63541.html. Datos generales, en chino. http://www.soompi.com/forums/topic/167289-henry-lau-violin-boys-official-thread/ http://hi.baidu.com/m%D0%C4i%C1%B5n/blog/item/415d6cd3bcf594d8a8ec9a02.html. Fotos http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Lau http://www.henrylau.cn/bbs/. En chino. http://www.henry-lau.net/ http://twitter.com/#!/henrylau89. Twitter. ﻿ Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin